Christmas Surprise
by weirdo1984
Summary: Christmas for Angel


Title: Christmas Surprise

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and C/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Christmas for Angel

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Willow drove to Angel's Mansion. It was December 24th. And Angel was in L.A until tomorrow night. She and Angel became very close after he returned from hell. *Well since I brought him back.* No one knew she was the one that she was that brought him back. Buffy had left town and no one had heard from her since, and after he was gone everyone realized that Angel and Angelus were two completely different people. Even Xander had said on more then one occasion that he wished he would have given Angel a chance. So Willow had searched and searched until she found a spell that would bring the brown haired vampire back to them. She did not want anyone to know she had done it. It was her secret and she would keep it. But the other day she was rereading the spell she had used to bring him back and she found out that his soul was permanent.

Willow pulled up to Angel's place and took several boxes from her truck and walked to the door. She used the key Angel had given her to get in. she put the boxes down and returned to her car to get the rest. She returned to the living room. She stood and looked around figuring out where to start. She sat on the floor and began to take things out of the boxes. She put up the tree in the corner and started to put the lights on. Once she was done with the lights she started to put the ornaments on. These were not just any ornaments though. She had gotten an ornament from every century Angel was alive. It had taken a lot of time. She went online and found the ornaments from EBAY. They did cost a pretty penny but it was worth it. Once she was done with the tree. She began on the bare walls. She had gone to Wal-mart and got light wall hangings. Once she was happy with what she had done. She went back to the boxes and pulled out the presents. She put them carefully under the tree. She had gotten him a DVD player and some movies she knew he enjoyed. She also got him some childish things. Stuff he had missed out on over the years. She got him some Pogs, a furby, legos and an Angel teddy bear. She thought he would enjoy them. Or at least make him laugh. After she was done she stood and looked around the room smiling at her work. She picked up the empty boxes and left the mansion locking the door. She went home falling asleep. She didn't wake until the phone woke her.

'Hello?' Willow asked

'Hey Wills.' Xander's voice came over the phone.

'Hey Xan. What's up?' Willow asked sitting up and stretching

'I was just wondering how the decorating went last night.' Xander said

'Great!" Willow said now bouncing on the bed. She heard Xander laugh

"Awesome. Cordy and I have some stuff for him.' Xander said. 'Do you know when he will be home tonight?'

"He said he would be home around eight. I told him we would do a quick sweep and come and see him. Do you think he will be surprised?' willow asked

"Wills I think if his heart would beat he would have a heart attack when he walks into that place.' Xander joked. Willow giggled. They said their good byes.

Willow stood and decided to take a shower. After she showered and dressed she went downstairs to get a bite to eat before heading over to the library. She gathered the presents for her friends headed out. She was glad he parents were out of town. They would kill her if they knew she was celebrating Christmas. She left the house locking up and headed towards the library. She was so excited she bouncing in her seat. Once she was at the school she grabbed all the presents and headed to the library.

"Merry Christmas Giles!" Willow said as she entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, Willow.' Giles said coming out of his office.

Willow walked over to the table and set down the presents.

'Giles I can't wait for you to see Angel's place!" Willow said bouncing once again

"Did you have fun decorating Willow?' Giles asked with a smile. He knew Willow enjoyed Christmas but always missed out on the decorating.

'Oh my gosh yes!!' Willow said, "I had no idea how fun it really is!"

Soon after Cordy and Xander entered.

"Merry Christmas!!" they both said walking into the ex-watcher and the red haired witch.

"Merry Christmas." Willow and Giles said.

They sat around and chatted until sunset. They then got all the presents and packed them into the car and got their stakes and weapons. They headed out for a sweep of the cemeteries.

A couple hours later they were at Angel's. Willow had a black eye and a cut lip. But she wasn't concerned about them. She wanted to see what Angel thought of the decorations.

'I don't think Angel is back yet.' Xander said as they walked into dark mansion.

"That's ok we then get to see the look on his face.' Willow said turning on the light so they could where they were going. Once the lights was on Willow's heart sunk. 'What?... What? Where is everything?" Willow looked around the room and everything was gone. The tree all the lights and garland and the presents.

Willow turned to her friends tears in her eyes. "Who would do this?"

"I'm Sorry Willow." Giles said as he walked over and hugged her.

"They ruined the Christmas I planned for Angel." Willow said the tears sliding down her face.

"Willow I have read that vampires don't like Christmas. And they enjoy ruining it for anyone they can. They must have sensed the Christmas decoration here. And they knew they could come in." Giles said

Willow walked over to the couch and sat down. Putting her head in her hands. Angel walked in a few minutes later glad to see his friends.

"Merry Christmas!!' Angel said

"It was going to be." Willow said bitterly

"Why so glum? It's Christmas!" Angel said excitedly. Then he smelt Willow's tears. He walked over to Willow and sat next to her. "Honey, why are you crying?"

Willow sniffled wiping her eyes, "They came and ruined Christmas!" Willow cried. And started to cry harder.

Angel looked at his friends' confusion all over his face.

"Willow came over last night and decorated for you. She got a tree and everything. She wanted you to have a great Christmas. But when we showed up everything was gone." Cordy said sadly

"Oh." Angel said and looked back over at Willow. 'Thank you.'

Willow looked up at him and hiccupping, said, "What for? Everything is ruined!"

"For the thought." Angel said smiling. "It has been along time since I had a great Christmas."

"But it isn't great anymore! They took everything! I don't even have any presents for you because I put them under the tree!" Willow said and began to cry again

"Aww Wills." Xander said, "Presents and decorations aren't what makes Christmas."

"Yes. What makes Christmas is being with friends and family." Giles said

"I guess your right." Willow said. "I just wanted to make it special for you. Show you how much you mean to me."

"Willow it was very sweet of you. It means more to me then you know." Angel smiled

"I have an idea." Giles said smiling

"What is it?" Xander asked

"Well I have a bunch of Christmas things at my place. Why don't we head over there I have a Christmas tree we can all decorate it together. We can spend Christmas there." Giles suggested

"Lets go!" Angel said standing handing his hand out to Willow. Willow smiled and took it. Angel and Willow took Angel's car he had presents for them. Willow still felt bad for not having anything to give him. *Well I still get to tell him that is soul is anchored.*

They arrived at Giles's and began decorating. All we all laughing and have a fun time. They even had a tinsel fight started by Giles when Xander called him G-man. Once the decorating was finished they all sat and rested.

"So we do presents?" Cordy asked

"Yes!!" Xander said excitedly they all sat around the tree exchanging gifts. Willow had gotten Cordy a beautiful pair of earrings. She was shopping with the girl one day and saw her admiring them.

"Omg! Willow you shouldn't have. These are far to expensive." Cordy said in awe.

"I wanted to do it." Willow smiled and Cordy took off the earrings she was wearing tossing them to the side and put on the new pair.

Willow had gotten Xander a leather jacket. He had been saying for years that he had wanted one.

"Willow omg I love it!!" Xander said standing and putting it on showing it off and he walked around the room like he was a model. "Thank you so much!"

Willow had gotten Giles a ticket to England to see his family. She knew the ex-watcher missed them and wanted him to be able to go and see them.

"Oh my dear girl. This is most thoughtful." Giles said as he looked at the ticket.

"It doesn't have a date of departure I told them to leave it opening so you could decide when you wanted to leave." Willow smiled

Willow turned to Angel. "I know all your presents were taken, but I do have one they couldn't take."

"What is it?" Angel looking intrigued

Willow took Angel's hands in hers. Looking into his eyes she said. "Your soul is anchored to you."

She heard three of them gasp. She was sure all their mouths had dropped open she was still staring at Angel.

Angel sat staring at the red head in front of him. Thinking over what she had just told him. *My soul is mine? Angelus can never come back and hurt them again.* A slow smile appeared on his face. Then he tackled the girl hugging her tightly.

Willow giggled she was being squashed by a very happy vampire.

Angel finally sat up pulling Willow with him.

He kept her in his arms while they finished opening presents. It was early morning before they all feel asleep. Cordy and Xander shared the couch, Cordy was snuggled against Xander's chest and Xander had his arm around holding her close.

Willow and Angel slept on the floor in sleeping bags Giles had brought out for them. They laid close to each other. Their fingers laced together.

Angel was dreaming. But it wasn't him he was seeing though someone else's eyes. But he didn't know who. He watched though those eyes looking at pages in an old book. He couldn't understand what was written in those pages. He saw himself put the book on the floor as he sat on the floor. They were candles lit though out the room. Then he heard chanting and knew whose eyes he was seeing though. Willow's. her chanting grew stronger and louder. He didn't understand the language but he could feel the power going though her. When the chanting was done he felt very tired. He stood and walked to Willow's bed laying down. The last thing he heard before the red head fell asleep.

"Angel will be back."

Angel woke with a start looking around. He didn't know what time it was but he heard everyone in the kitchen. He knew that dream wasn't any dream it had been Willow's memory. *She brought me back!*

Angel jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen he knocked Xander over with an "umph" running to the red head he picked her up swinging her around the kitchen holding her tightly.

"Angel!" Willow squeaked as she was getting dizzy. He set her down looking down into her eyes.

"Thank you." Angel said tears in his eyes.

"Didn't we do this last night?" Xander asked rubbing his elbow where it had hit the counter.

"Maybe he woke up and it all came back to him." Giles suggested

Angel didn't answer them. He just stared at the red head in front of him.

"You brought me back." Angel said softly

Willow's eyes widen at his words. *How does he know that?*

Willow's mouth opened and closed but she said nothing.

"Angel we knew that before. Willow re-cursed you." Giles said looking at the red head. He feels like he missed something from the look on her face.

"How do you know?" Willow whispered finally finding her voice.

"I dreamt it. I saw it though your eyes. You brought me back from hell." Angel said

The other three in the room now clueing in.

"Willow you brought him back?" Xander asked in awe. He knew she was powerful but he didn't realize just how so she was.

Willow looked at the other three people tears in her eyes. She was afraid they would be mad at her for not telling them and doing a spell so powerful.

Giles stepped forward and Willow put her head down.

Giles cupped Willow's chin making her look at him. Willow did she expected to see anger in his eyes but she didn't she saw happiness.

"You did what you had to, to get your friend back." Giles said smiling at her.

"You understand?" Willow asked tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course we do!" Cordy said giving the girl a hug. Willow looked at Xander. He was smiling.

"I knew you were powerful but damn girl you're good!" Xander said laughing

Willow looked back at Angel. "Are you mad at me?"

He wiped the tears from her face. "No little one I'm not. I can't thank you enough. You got me out, because of you the torture ended."

Willow smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Relieved none of them were mad at her.

Xander coughed catching their attention. They pulled apart to look at him. He point up and they looked up see mistletoe above them. Giles, Cordy and Xander stood their smiling. Angel and Willow looked back at each other both smiling and leaned into kiss. And that kiss didn't end for a long long time.

THE END


End file.
